A Ferris Wheel Date
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Skyla and Elesa are together quite often. Join them for a usual night, won't you? Quick one-shot, thrown together in 10 minutes.


Nimbasa City at night was one of the most amazing things the Unova Region had to offer. The brightly-lit Ferris Wheel, the sparkling lights of the gym, and the bustling crowds of people made it a great place to spend time with your friends, or, in some cases, your lover.

"Come on, Elesa! You're being slow!"

"But, we'll be seen-"

"Who cares! Let's go!"

Skyla, the leader of the Mistalton Gym, and Elesa, Nimbasa's own Gym Leader, had taken the evening to explore the night life of the city. Although Skyla was more than happy to wrap her arms around Elesa's left, the blonde woman was a bit unsure. As far as most knew, the two were inseparable friends who just didn't see each other much. Skyla was always either holding Elesa's hand, leaning on her arm, or simply looked thrilled to be around her.

Elesa seemed to share the feeling, but always wore a blush on her face as if it bothered her at the same time. In both of their gyms, their apprentice trainers had been asked what the relationship between the two really was, but none would say anything more than "great friends."

"Isn't this nice?" Skyla said as the two walked down the street leading from the gym. Skyla held Elesa's hand in her own, their fingers entwined. "You getting the night off, locking the gym up and spending some time with your girlfriend?"

"S-Skyla! People might hear you!" Elesa stammered, her eyes widening. "It's not exactly a good idea to be broadcasting that!"

"So, I can't talk about that, but Shauntal can sell erotic novels?" Skyla asked, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Our situation seems like the tamer of the two."

"W-What the Pokemon League does is none of our business." Elesa replied. "Besides, I prefer to ... W-Well, be alone when I'm with you, so I don't have to be bothered by anything else."

"Aww, you're trying to be romantic! That's so cute!" Skyla gushed. She leaned in, giggling after giving Elesa a quick kiss on the cheek. Elesa stopped in place, her entire face red and her eyes wide. At the second the peck occured, a flash went off in front of them.

"Someone took a picture, Skyla! How could you do that to us!" Elesa looked at her, but Skyla didn't seem worried.

"It's fine, see?" Skyla said. Elesa looked to see that it had been a woman taking a photo of her son standing next to a cardboard cut-out of a Pikachu. "We're fine, Ellie. No one saw us, it's too crowded."

"Ellie?" Elesa sighed, shaking her head. "You're joking, right? That's a horrible nickname."

"I think it suits you, Ellie!" Skyla replied, gently poking the tip of Elesa's nose. "Well, come on! We'll never start our date if we just stand around!"

"D-Date? I thought we were just looking around-Hey!" Elesa tried to protest when Skyla pulled her away towards the Ferris Wheel, but knew it would be a fruitless effort. It wasn't exactly much of a stroll; the gym was right next to the wheel, after all.

"Good evening Ms. Skyla, Ms. Elesa!" A man standing at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel spoke to both women with a polite bow. "Will you two be riding this evening?"

"We'd love to!" Skyla said. "Isn't that right, Ellie?"

"That isn't my name!" Elesa replied. She glared at the chuckling man.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Elesa. Please, step into the car, ladies." He said, pulling open one of the round cars. The two leaders stepped inside, each sitting on opposite sides. The door closed behind them, and the wheel started to move.

"Isn't this fun, Ellie?" Skyla exclaimed, hopping over to Elesa and plopping down hard next to her. The quick motions made the ball shake, but neither girl lost their balance. Skyla nuzzled Elesa's cheek, giving her another quick kiss. "You and me, in this nice, small place, all alone ..."

"Yeah, it's just as fun as last week." Elesa said. "But please, Skyla, don't call so much attention to us. If a reporter comes along at the wrong time ..." Skyla crossed her arms, giving Elesa a pouty look.

"Are you ashamed of me, Ellie?"

"O-Of course not! I-I love you!"

Both girls paused at Elesa's sudden outburst; usually Skyla was the one to say anything like that.

"D'aww! I love you too, Ellie! Com'ere and gimme a kiss!" Skyla said, pouncing at Elesa. The small car didn't provide much room for that, and violently shook when both women hit the floor. Neither noticed, however, since they were in the middle of a deep kiss, with Skyla on top. Skyla's body was somewhat bigger than Elesa's, which easily held the blonde down and unable to escape (not that she'd ever want to.) Their kiss continued as the wheel kept moving, the moonlight shining through the window and lighting up the inside even more. When their embrace ended, Skyla looked into Elesa's eyes with a smile. "Your eyes look so beautiful in this light, Elesa."

"That ... That gives me a shocking feeling." Elesa grinned. Skyla smirked; her girlfriend's electricity puns were something that amused her. Before she could reply, she felt Elesa's arms wrap around her and pull her back into their kiss. Neither girl moved an inch; neither wanted to. Their kiss continued, the two holding each other close the entire time. When the car was close to the bottom, Skyla finally pulled away.

"I love you, Ellie."

"I know."

"You love me back, right?"

"Of course."

"Are we ever going to tell Cynthia and the other girls about us?"

Elesa paused at Skyla's question. She smiled, leaning up to kiss the girl's cheek. For once, Skyla was the one to blush.

"Not a chance." 


End file.
